There is a request for minimizing electric components mounted in a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle in order to minimize these vehicles and to secure spaces therein. In particular, a power conversion device which controls a driving motor for the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle is requested to be minimized. On the other hand, resistance against vibrations caused from variations in a road status while running and from the engine or the motor is also requested for the power conversion device used in the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle.
PTL 1 (JP 2010-35347 A) discloses a technique of supporting a driver board and a control board using a metal base.
However, there is a request for a technique of suppressing a reduction of resistance against vibration while reducing the number of components for the miniaturization.